Mission AOL
by xxDarkSeceretxx
Summary: Well, Lavi has had something on his mind for quite a long time, he wants to ask out Lenalee. But when her satanic brother, Komui, finds out. He tries to find as many ways as possible to prevent this from happening. But this won't stop Lavi bookman, oh no. Instead he gets his two friends to help him accomplish his mission. Rated T for Kanda. LaviLena and side Yullen pairing:)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is a new fic I've been working on:) Both of my favourite pairings, LaviLena and Yullen:D**

* * *

Today was the day. He was not afraid. He could do this like a man. He had considered the serious risks he was going to have to take, but it would be totally worth it. Yes, today was going to be the day Lavi Bookman Jr. asked out Lenalee.

How? Aha…he hadn't thought of that one yet, this had to be thought through as Komui had been keeping a sly eye on the rabbit deep from within the shadows ever since he found out about the red head's crush over his dear little sister. The said evil scientist had now actually taken certain measures to prevent him from coming within a certain radius of the girl…He needed a plan, this was going to be tricky indeed. How did Komui find out? Well….

Two days ago:

"Allen! Yu so fancies you!" Lavi yelled like an idiot, running through the science department corridors for his life as a certain homicidal Samurai was on his tail. He turned a sharp corner, skidding as he did so and continued running toward his destination: Allen's room.

What happened? He and the Bluenette had come back from a mission from Russia and had to report their findings on some innocence they had found. while Kanda was giving Komui a short briefing of how the mission went, Lavi decided to take a seat on a rather precarious looking chair next to the bookshelf, listening in on their report.

During the briefing, one of the legs on the chair suddenly snapped at the hinges, and Lavi fell forwards, instinctively grabbing onto the unstable shelf from behind. The bookshelf came stumbling forward over him and the stubborn teen with a large thud, flattening them both like pancakes.

Papers flew everywhere, all of Komui's piles of work scattered and a certain gas cylinder-looking thing that had been on top of the shelf had cracked as it landed on the ground, making thick pink smoke fill the air.

"Oops, my bad" Lavi giggled from under the heavy wood, only to be kicked in the face with a certain Samurai's boot. "Ouch! It was an accident Yu, lighten up will ya!" he pouted, rubbing his cheek.

"Che, you deserved it, accident my ass" Kanda gritted his teeth as he struggled under the heavy weight of wood and files, kicking Lavi in the face again.

"Oh dear, just look at my office. You two are coming back at lunch break to clean it up!" Komui's voice could be heard from within the thick, foggy smoke.

"Oh hell no, I'm not spring cleaning with this fucking moron" Kanda spat, shooting a glare at the red head. He slid his leg up at an angle in-between two shelves and kicked hard, making the bookshelf fly off the flattened two underneath. He then stood up and brushed himself off from all the dust that had accumulated onto his coat.

Lavi jumped up, "Aw it's not that bad! your gonna be spending quality cleaning time with your best buddy here" Lavi grinned, wrapping his arm playfully around the other, only to be swatted away.

"Call me that again and your ass will be upon my fireplace"

In good time Yu, in good time" Lavi chuckled, wafting the thick smoke with his free hand. Pinching his nose with the other. "Jeez Komui, what is this stuff" he coughed.

The smoke cleared slightly to reveal said Komui, sitting at his desk wearing a gas mask. "That was my latest experiment" he sighed, "it's called the 'crush finder' I think"

"So, uh….what does it do?" Lavi asked, checking himself for any abnormalities.

"As to what it does, you'll have to wait and see." a grin plastering his features under the mask. "It's a gas that makes it easier to track certain people in the order so I can most likely eliminate them" he spoke in a serious tone, looking down at his nails before weaving his fingers together under his chin.

"E-eliminate them?" Lavi gulped.

"What are you talking about?" Kanda demanded, totally not understanding what the hell Komui was going on about.

"And effects should be starting round about now, this gas takes only a few seconds to react" Komui announced, tapping his shiny wrist watch. Kanda glared daggers at the red-head next to him then back at Komui. There was a silence filled with anticipation, beads of sweat appeared across the brow of both exorcists as seconds ticked by. After a long while, Lavi broke the silence.

"Well, I guess nothings happening" he let out a relieved sigh, "I think I'll be going now-" he stopped, turning his gaze to the bluenette, squinting his eyes. "Whohoa Yu-Chan, something' you ain't tellin' us?" Lavi wolf whistled, breaking out into a wide grin as he analysed the other teen at close proximity. "Komui! What does this mean? tell meeeeee!"

"Do you have a death wish? call me that again and I'll skewer you on the spot " Kanda warned. "And what the hell you staring at?" he grabbed the front of Lavi's top, tightening his fist.

"Oh wow, well that's a relief! Looks like I don't have to worry about you then!" Komui spoke, holding a small blue notebook, crossing Kanda's name out.

"Komui, so why is the name 'Allen Walker' floating above Kanda's head in cap-lock pink letters?" he smirked, nudging the older teen's side. Kanda's eyes widened and shoved the red-head away.

"What?" he hissed dangerously, "Is this some kind of joke, because if this fucking is-"

"This is what the crush finder does, it reveals the name of the person you have a deep crush for! In this case…well" Komui cleared his throat, shuffling papers, "Kanda appears to have the, how should I put it…the hotties? For Allen. It Doesn't work on me because I'm wearing a mask"

Kanda gritted his teeth, "That stupid experiment of yours must faulty, there is no way I have any kind of feelings for that idiot" he scowled, a miniscule tint of pink tinged his cheeks, only very few would be able to spot.

And one of those few people: "Oh My God people! The great Kanda Yu is blushing! I repeat BLUSHING!" Lavi flailed dramatically. Kanda slammed Lavi against the floor, grazing his foot over the other's face, "Do NOT call me by my first name!"

Komui cleared his throat, "Well, I won't say anything about this Kanda, ok"

"Che, not like it's true anyway, got it?" Kanda scowled, getting off the one-eyed boy before crossing his arms as he turned his head to the side to avoid all possible eye contact.

Lavi bounced back up again and began brushing himself off, "Well, gotta go, places to see, pranks to do-" Komui took off his gas mask and threw into an heap of papers before speaking.

"Wait" Komui spoke in a rather monotone voice. Lavi turned to face the man. "Oh dear, now this is a problem indeed" Lavi cocked an eyebrow, turning to the bluenette to see if he had any idea on what Komui was on about. Apparently he did for he was sadistically smirking at him.

"Um…what's the problem?" Lavi blinked twice. There was silence, Komui had the most serious expression he had ever seen on the man. Said scientist pulled out a blue notepad and this time, a red pen. He then flicked through the pages, found Lavi's name and circled it.

"Uhh, Komui…what was that?" Lavi gulped, getting suddenly nervous. Then it suddenly hit him, crush finder, my crush, Lenalee, her over-protective brother. It all made sense, he made the thing to track people who took more than a liking to his sister…_talk about drastic_. The red-head sweat-dropped. _Oh…aha_, _so that must mean_ _her name is floating above my head, and I bet that was his hit list..._

Komui put his hands under his desk and pulled out a power drill and put it on top of the table, not taking his eyes off the red-head, he also pulled out a double barrel shotgun, placing it next to the drill. Lavi paled, _yeah…that was definitely a hit list. _Lavi tried tiptoeing toward the exit, only to be stopped by the loud click of a gun being loaded.

"Jajajajaja~ little Lavi-Kun, where do you think your going?" Komui sang evilly, upholding the shot gun, with one foot on top of his desk, aiming at the red-head. Lavi paused, turning his head slowly to face the other.

"Um…I-I think I'm just um, ya know, gonna" laughing nervously as he pointed at the door with his thumb, "Er…leave, you must be busy so-" he pouted as he saw the bluenette smirking as he was about to witness Lavi's potential execution. _Oh great, damn you Yu, your enjoying this way to much. Hehe, I'm gonna make you suffer, just you wait._

Reever came in through one of the office doors carrying a load of files and papers, "Hey Chief-" he paused, staring at the said Chief aiming at Lavi. There was an awkward silence…

Reever mentally face palmed, dropped his work and sprinted toward Komui, flooring him in the process. "You at this again?!" he struggled to get the gun away. "Give me the gun!" he fumbled for the thing in Komui's tight grasp.

"NEVER! He is thinking dirty thoughts about my darling Lenalee! He must be eliminated before he tries anything!"

"You can't go around killing exorcists?!" he announced, shaking the mad scientist back and forth, to probably shake some sense into him.

"Komurin the 8th ATTACK!" he laughed mechanically, this time Lavi paled and Reever gaped. The giant robot crashed through the hard brick wall, locked on target.

"Lavi, I think you should RUN" Reever shouted, still battling with the Satanic scientist. Kanda continued to smirk as now the red-head was being dealt with, since there was no need for him to be there he thought he would go train and cool off aaaaaaaand- his thoughts were interrupted.

"Allen! Yu fancies you!" Lavi screamed. _Hehe take that_, running for his life down the science department.

Kanda's eyes widened, he gaped in anger as if the red-heads very existence offended him (which it pretty much did), "Oh hell to the no, oh no he didn't" he seethed, sprinting after him as if he really were Satan's spawn. So yeah, he had both the Samurai and Komurin on his tail, soon it came to be only the Bluenette as he had destroyed Komurin for snipping some off his long, luscious hair instead of Lavi's.

* * *

Why was he running to Allen's room? Well, he had no where else to go considering Allen was the only one willing to protect him from the wrath of Kanda. Skidding round another corner, Allen's room was now dead ahead.

He reached the door handle in time, opening the door and ran in side, slamming it closed once he was inside. Allen was sitting on the bed eating dangos, staring at the out of breath re-head. "Oh hi Allen-Kun" Lavi finally spoke, walking away from the door to sit on the whitette's bed.

"Um Lavi…what are you doing in my room?" he questioned, mouth partly full of food.

"Hehe, well" he sweat-dropped, "Long story short" he took a large breath, "I broke a canister of something that makes you see the name of your crush above your head, revealing both mine and Kanda's, apparently Komui uses it to eliminate people if the result turns out to be his sister. Kanda was let off as he wasn't considered a threat, but then my result was Lenalee and he decided to go ape and let Komurin after me" Large banging was heard outside Allen's door.

"USAGI!"

"And now Yu's after me because I shouted the name of his crush down the science department corridors" he laughed. "And Allen? Are you snacking this early?" he blinked twice.

Allen just plain stared at the one-eyed boy in front of him trying to take it all in. "So you fancy Lenalee, Komui wants you eliminated?! Wait…Oh god, you saw my name!" he facepalmed.

"USAGI GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!" Kanda shouted, trying to kick the door in.

"BAKANDA! Stop trying to break my door!"

"Wait what? How did you know your name appeared over his head?!" Lavi questioned, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, we've been going out for about a month, so you know-" Allen continued to munch on his dangos.

Lavi just stared… "A-a month?! But how, when who?! How come I didn't notice?!" Lavi gaped, making a does-not-compute expression.

"Way to go and announce our relationship to that idiot, Moyashi!" Kanda seethed, continuing to bang on the door.

"It's ALLEN DESU!" Allen back-fired, "Aarghh, I'll just let you in! that banging is giving me a headache, and when you do, don't kill Lavi!" Allen placed his bowl of dangos on his bedside table and walked over to the door, letting the older teen inside. Kanda walked inside, sat on Allen's bed and kicked the red-head off.

"Hey! You meanie!" Lavi rubbed his back on the floor, he made himself more comfortable by crossing his legs. "So, you guys are together? And you've been keeping it hidden that well?! Wow that's amazing!" he gaped in awe.

Allen smirked and sat on the bed next the bluenette and laid his head on the other's shoulder making him uncomfortable. Clearly the older teen didn't like their relationship to be open to someone like Lavi, so he just che'd and shoved him off, a light tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Yu is so CUTE!" Lavi laughed, only to be punched on the arm.

"Don NOT associate the word cute with me, got it?" Kanda's eye twitched.

"Ok, I won't ask anymore about it and I won't tell anyone" he giggled. "So, I want you guys to help me out on something"

"Um, sure, what is it?" Allen asked.

"You see um…" his cheeks tinged red. "I want to ask out Lenalee, but I need you guys to watch Komui, he's gonna be keeping an eye on me to make sure I don't try anything"

"I'll do the arrangements for your early funeral right away" Allen sympathised.

"Hey, thanks buddy. So, can you help?" Lavi bit his lip.

* * *

**Well, thanks for reading^^!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Allen to Lavi! do you copy?" Allen half whispered through a large black walkie talkie clutched tightly in his grasp, he was sitting behind a rather large plant pot that was placed on the side of the corridor to Komui's office. Lavi's voice came loud and clear behind the device's interference.

"I copy ! Lavi the awesome, to Yu! Do you copy!" Lavi half whispered excitedly through the audible static, he was shifting his weight on both legs as he stood around the wall adjacent to the corridor that led directly to Lenalee's room.

"Call me that again, I swear I'll- " Kanda shouted back, only for a loud CRASH sound to follow the threat.

"Bakanda! what the _hell_ was that!" Allen snapped trying to keep his composure to not give away his position to a group of exorcists walking near by. He crouched down further behind the plant pot.

"Che, just a finder who got in my way" Kanda replied dryly. "Someone remind me on why the hell I'm doing this!" he hissed as he leant behind one of the large white pillars that stood tall on the right side of the science department corridors, one down form where Allen was.

"What?! We're suppose to be undercover! It's going to be hard to do that if you keep leaving dead finder bodies scattered across the order just because they 'got in your way'!" Allen slapped his forehead. "You didn't kill him did you?!"

"He's still …breathing" Kanda leaned over the unconscious finder, mumbling curse words at the whole ridiculous situation before dragging his body into a nearby store cupboard.

"Okay, back to the plan. Me and Kanda are placed on the two main corridors. If Komui tries anything, we'll Try and stop him. Do you have the flowers prepared Lavi?" Allen asked, apprehensively shifting his eyes through the leaves to keep his guard up, making sure absolutely no one was in sight.

"Yeah, I got em!" Lavi replied, taking the little bouquet of red roses from under his green top. He ruffled his hair a bit, and straightened out his coat.

"Good, when I give you the signal. I want you to start walking to Lenalee's room. But be careful, if anything unusual happens, just tell us and we'll be on the scene straight away."

"Roger that, yeah. I see nothing here, but do ya think Komui is watching us?" Lavi squinted his eyes, scanning the area, rubbing his chin. "I just have this hunch, or funny feeling like I have eyes on my back."

"Eh? No, I'm sure no one is er…watching" Allen sweat-dropped, growing cautious as he observed his surroundings. "Well uh…you never know…" Allen gulped.

"Kanda to Moyashi, do you copy." Kanda spoke through the interference.

"It's Allen desu!" Allen strangled the receiver in frustration.

"Che, coast is clear. But you never know, Komui could just appear out of nowhere. I can feel his creepy presence" Kanda drew his eyes to slits.

"What? You too?…aha…" Allen rubbed his brow. "Not…a good sign."

"Psstt! Ne, Allen-Chan. Shall I make a run for it?" Lavi butted in.

"Well, we got the all clear." Allen finally gave out the signal. "Just gonna say I've prepared your funeral arrangements, you shall be dearly missed"

"Thanks again buddy" Lavi nodded his head in amused understanding, wiping a fake tear.

"Can we cut the sentimental crap?" Kanda finally snapped.

"Geese Yu! Ok, ok, I'm going!" Lavi pouted.

Little did they know, a certain scientist was sprawled across the ceiling, wearing a red building helmet and a number of terrifying gadgets across his torso, upholding his own walkie talkie. "Threat has been detected!" Komui cackled evilly.

Another voice was heard at the receiving end which was undoubtedly Reever's, "Why did you drag me into this! I only said I would watch out for Lenalee, not help you eliminate 'threats'! wait, where are you?!" he sweat-dropped.

Komui whipped out his huge binoculars, "Muahaha! I've already set out traps. That's it Lavi-Kun, walk straight into them!"

"Oh no, you at this AGAIN! That's it! I'm coming to get you!"

"Oh Reever, You would have made a good side-kick." Komui sighed disappointedly, before reaching out to one of his many trouser pockets for a small device that had only one red button in the centre and pressed it.

Meanwhile where Reever was: "I've gotta stop him!" he threw on his lab coat and ran toward the door. But he jolted back as the two main doors jammed shut, a red alarm sounded throughout the room. He looked around, sweat appearing on his brow. "What the-" he gulped, as out of the chestnut cupboards came out a Komurin. He backed away toward the wall, "Komui! What the hell!" he shouted. The Komurin sprouted two mechanical hands from it's sides, advancing toward the blonde man.

"Stay back! KOMUI!" he banged on the wall with both fists. It became quiet behind him, his breaths became short and ragged, but before he could turn around or protest. He was picked up by his feet and swung upside down. "Komui, I'm gonna get you for this ya hear me!" he struggled before Komurin finally threw him inside the compartment inside of itself.

Kanda was more than just bored, he stood in the empty hall leaning against the pillar with his arms crossed. "Stupid usagi.." he mumbled under his breath.

"Ne, Kanda? What are we actually going to do if Komui turns up. I don't think we've planned that far ahead…" Allen asked, said bluenette picked up the walkie talkie.

"He can take care of his own ass. He's the one who put himself through this to begin with." Kanda deadpanned.

"Yeah, I guess. But what happens when Komurin shows up? That thing is a…tricky, tricky…thing."

Kanda raised one eyebrow, "Che, we'll just take it down. Or is that to big of a task for a small Moyashi like you?" he mocked.

"Ha! Me scared of Komurin? Ridiculous…" Allen smirked. "Komui's the one _you_ need to watch out for. What are you going to do if _he_ shows up?"

"Stab him with Mugen, then hide his body in a store cupboard"

"Seems like a legit plan, but I was thinking of something that doesn't involve murder?"

"Whatever, when he shows up I'll be able to take care of myself."

"What, like the time Komui invented that weird robot thing and you got swallowed whole?" Allen could be heard laughing evilly.

A vein popped at the side of the raven's head, "Shut-up, I perfectly managed to solve the situation, something you can't do."

"Oh, really? All I recall from that incident was that The thing was using Mugen as a toothpick after consuming you." Allen began laughing wickedly on the other side of the line. An irritated twitch appeared on the teen's brow. "Teme Moyashi!"

"Haha, I think we're getting sidetracked." Allen smiled amusedly, "We have to keep an eye out for Komui. Say Kanda, you up for sparring tonight?"

"Tonight at nine sharp, your gonna get a serious ass kicking" The older teen smirked sadistically.

"You really shouldn't underestimate me, nine it is babe." Allen put his hand to his mouth to contain his laughter.

"Did you just-" Kanda raised an eyebrow.

Allen grinned contently, stretching out his limbs as they had been in a funny position and let out a long yawn. He leant back against the wall to make himself a little more comfortable only for him to jolt out of his skin.

"Jajajajaja~ Allen-Kun!" an eerie voice pierced through the walkie talkie.

Allen stared at the device, "U-uh…Kanda?"

"So, you two are working with the rabbit? Hmmm, Therefore you must be dealt with. I can't have you helping out now can I?"

"K-komui?!" Allen gulped, sweat running down his forehead as he slowly shifted his eyes. "Aha-ah, where's Kanda?"

"Oh, don't worry. You'll be joining him soon!" Komui cackled, a chilling laugh followed by the loud sound of a shot gun being loaded, before the receiver was turned off. Allen twitched an eye before standing up abruptly. "We are so doomed" His breathing stopped as he felt a large shadow looming over him.

The hair's on Lavi's back stood up when he thought he heard someone scream 'you'll never take me alive' he turned suddenly "Ne Allen-Chan?" he whispered, seeing nothing in sight nor getting any reply. "…Allen?…" he repeated, now slightly fearing for both his comrades lives. "…aha" he turned back, sweat running down his left temple. _I think I'm just gonna run for it, yeah. He is out to get me. Run Lavi run. I mean, how hard can this be? _he thought, until his first casual step onto the carpet blew up in his face making him fall anime style.

Flowers all destroyed. After coughing out a puff of smoke he sat up slowly, rubbing his head. "Well daymn!" He ninja'd behind the wall, "So, it's mine field out there" He pondered, analysing the situation as if he were in some kind of spy movie. "He is smart, boobie trapping the area. I gotta think stealth, yeah." He slunk to the wall with his back and started side walking, avoiding to step on the carpet. "Heheh! Didn't think of that Komui!" He cackled evilly. So far so good, he was making sweet progress.

"Now I just gotta-" he halted as his nose came face to face with an almost visible laser. "Whhoooooaaaaahhh….that was close" He leant his head backwards. His eye traced down the luminous greenish line of light, he then focused on the bigger picture in front of him. Not just one laser, but multiple, going diagonally, vertically and horizontally.

"…wow, there's so many. Ahhh, this shouldn't be to difficult! Time to get my skill together" he flexed his muscles and clicked his neck. "Alright, lets do this thing!" he lifted one leg over the nearest laser and placed his foot on the ground.

"Muahahahahaha! What do you think your doing little rabbit?" Komui screeched from behind the redhead, standing next to a mechanical robot named Komurin with a little round of tape in one hand. Lavi stopped dead in his tracks before turning his head slowly._ Oh I m so very very dead_, "Aha…Komui-Chan, long time no see" Lavi scratched his head sheepishly, "How is…uh life?" he grinned nervously.

"Komurin!" The scientist ordered, "My stimulant!" seeming to have totally ignored the question but remaining complete eye contact. The robot took out a mug filled with what seemed to be coffee, and gave it to the purple-haired man.

He took the cup and slowly sipped, slurping for about a minute making both Lavi and Komurin sweat-drop. He then gave the mug back to the robot, exchanging it for a napkin to wipe his mouth. He grinned evilly, "I'll ask again, where, do you think you're going little rabbit?" the side of his glasses shining over, making his gaze even creepier.

Lavi was literally internally dying. He gulped. _Don't act cocky, don't get stupid. Whatever you do, stay alive! _"I um…nowhere in particular…" he fake coughed.

"Oh, nowhere in particular? I see." He pushed up his glasses up the ridge of his nose. "Wrong answer." Lavi laughed nervously, "Ahaha…what."

"Komurin, GET HIM!" he demanded, said robot stormed down the corridor, the red-head jumped out of his skin and started hopping quickly over and under the lasers. Komui was laughing victoriously until his beloved Komurin faltered and malfunctioned in the middle of the corridor after it stepped on one of the scientist's mines, blowing it up completely. Komui's gaze hardened with grief, "KOMURIN THE 8TH!" waterfalls of tears streamed down his face, "Your death shall not be in vain!" he sprinted after the red-head, expertly missing the traps.

Lavi was nearly there, jolting, jumping, sliding under and over the lasers like a full on pro. "Hey Komui! Nothing's gonna stop me ya know!" he laughed.

"Oh no you don't, don't even think about trying anything! Come back here!"

The door was dead ahead! Lavi turned slightly, his eye widening as he saw Komui leap in the mid air behind him. In slow motion, the red head tripped up on the end of the red carpet and fell forward straight in front of the door. Komui jumped on top of him and both battled with each other, Komui finally slapping over a large amount of tape over the redhead's mouth.

Lenalee blinked twice in confusion as she heard muffled sounds outside her door, she stood up quietly and placed the book she was reading on her bed before walking toward the source of disturbance. She twisted the door knob, opening the entrance to reveal a rather happy, cheerful Komui and a rather frustrated Lavi under his arm, struggling to get the tape off his face. "Ohh, Nii-Chan?"

"Ah Lenalee! Good morning! I was just going to take Lavi here to he science department. You see being the mischievous thing he is, he got one of the most stickiest tapes in the science division stuck to his face."

"Oh! Lavi, how did you do that?" her brows furrowed with mild concern. Said Lavi was trying to pull the damn thing off but wouldn't budge. "Mmhhppp-mgh-pph!"

"I don't understand what you're saying" she bit her lip. Her gaze shifted toward her unusually ecstatic brother, "You didn't have anything to do with this did you?" she crossed her arms, glancing a suspecting expression.

"What? Me? No, of course not!" he lied, feeling terrible as he did so. All the while Lavi was nodding 'yes' dramatically to her question. She lifted an questioning eyebrow.

"Aha, he's just impatient to get this thing off, that's um…a technique that supposedly helps loosen the glue on ordinary tape aha" he scratched the back of his head.

She definitely wasn't stupid. She knew something was up, but didn't exactly know the details. She bent down to the red head's level, very close to his face and slowly tugged on the side of the tape, "How do you plan on taking it off?"

Komui was a little riled up at the proximity between the two. "Oh, just some fluid that'll help the glue come off. It's quite an easy process!"

"Hmmm, well. I'm sure Nii-Chan will get it off soon." She smiled. That smile, it always made his heart soften. He was to mesmerised in her magnetic purple orbs and jumped slightly when her hand brushed against his face so sweetly. He blushed uncharacteristically. She noticed this and her cheeks tinged a cute pink and removed her hand. "We should get going Lavi!" Komui panicked. _What?! she blushed as well! _"Sorry for disturbing you!"

"It's ok, don't worry about it!" She smiled again. Komui sighed in relief and threw Lavi over his shoulder.

"Um, Is that necessary?" she questioned, with her hand on the door knob.

"Don't worry, I'll get him fixed up!" Komui dodged the question. She gave an unsure look before going back to her room, closing the door behind her.

Lavi could only wiggle his eyebrows suggestively at the scientist. Komui drew his eyes to slits. "She couldn't have blushed, she must have a…fever or something." he continued to carry Lavi down the corridor. The red head put his palm under his chin, smiling cheekily under the tape as he casually accepted his fate.

A loud sound of fast paced footsteps advanced behind them, knocking them both to the ground. "Komui!" Reever shouted. "What have you gone and done this time!" he battled with the scientist.

"How did you get out!" Komui fumbled for a way out of his grasp.

"One, I am a scientist. A person who invents these things, Two, you shouldn't leave the blueprints for a Komurin on your desk and three, there's a button that says 'deactivate' inside the damn thing! Now lets go back to your office, and get on with our WORK! That is more important than eliminating your sister's love interests!"

"NOoooooo! But-but!" Komui spotted the redhead sprint out of site. "But!-"

"No butts! Let's go. I'll ask 65 to go make you a coffee okay." Reever compromised, dragging the other scientist by his lab coat toward the science department.

Lavi sprinted so fast down the corridors and down the stairs toward the science department, bumping into Johnny, "Uhh Lavi?" he adjusted his glasses.

"Mhpphhhuuff-mpph-fppphffg, eehhmmphh!" He tried to talk using dramatic hand gestures, pointing to his mouth and the obvious cause of the problem. Johnny analysed the thing over the red heads mouth. "How did you get that on you? Here, I'll help you take it off." he smiled, placing the boxes he was carrying on the floor.

Lavi followed the small scientist to a rather large room containing scientific equipment, medication and other necessities. He rummaged through the little bottles until he found what he was looking for. He took out a swab from the drawer next to it, unscrewed the bottle and dipped the swab in it's contents. "Okay! I'm going to apply this to the top of the tape, once the tape absorbs this liquid, the glue on the inside will start to loosen!" He applied the solution, "Oh, and brace yourself! Once I peel it off it may sting a little!"

Once the liquid took affect, Johnny pulled it off rather hard. "Ow! Oh wow! Ouch that burns! Wow, I just literally got my mouth waxed!" he rubbed the sore area, a rectangle of red appearing over his mouth, "and Hallelujah I can speak again! Haha, thanks Johnny!"

"No problem!"

Lavi walked down the corridor feeling rather disappointed, but hell no, not giving up yet! No sir. He stopped walking as he felt he was definitely missing something. He put his hand under his chin and started thinking as to what it may be. Then he remembered and suddenly face palmed himself. "Yu and Allen!" he ran quickly to the locations they said they'd be.

"Yuuuuuuuu!" He put his hands over his mouth to make his calls a little louder, "Allllenn-Chaaaaan!" they were nowhere in sight. _Where could they be! Oh no, I hope Komui didn't kill em!" _He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a faint banging sound coming from the nearby store cupboard. He rushed toward the metallic door and opened it immediately revealing his two friends tied up together, both with the sticky tape over their mouths.

"There you are! Ha, Komui got you guys too huh?" Kanda looked like he was going to blow up in anger, trying to shout curse words toward the red head but epically failing due to the thing over his mouth. Not so much could be said for the Whitette as he was knocked out cold. And…is that a finder behind them? Lavi walked straight up to the bean sprout and started shaking him, "Alllleeeennn, ne Allleeenn-chaaaaan!" no response. Lavi sagged his shoulders, "Daymn! What did he do to you guys?!"

"Mmhhppph-mhg!" Kanda tried to untie the ropes in frustration. Lavi scrunched up his face in confusion, "what? I don't understand ya!" Lavi smirked.

Lavi unravelled the ropes on both of them, letting Kanda free. The bluenette instantly slapped Allen _hard_ across the face making him finally come conscious, "Wow…" Lavi watched in awe. Once Allen was awake, Lavi told both of them about the tape. After going to the science department, all three of them now had red rectangle across their mouths.

Back in Allen's Room:

"Ok, so that totally failed. Completely." Allen stated, resting his head onto the raven's shoulder eating popcorn.

"Way to state the obvious Moyashi" Kanda deadpanned. "This whole thing is stupid."

"Bakanda! so shall we try tomorrow? You could try and approach her in the canteen?" Allen suggested. "or maybe we could get you two together in the library alone or something?"

"Hmmm, ok. We'll try tomorrow! Komui will be buried in his work. I even think he has a meeting with the generals. That is when we should make our move!"


End file.
